universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios San Diego
Universal Studios San Diego 'is a film industry-themed amusement park at '''Universal San Diego Resort ', featuring rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties.It is one of the Universal parks in California, along with Universal Studios Hollywood. It first opened in summer of 1992. Promotional info Lights, camera, action! Welcome to the world premiere movie and television studio-based theme park of Universal Studios San Diego, where you become a star by riding the most amazing rides, and experience entertainment all based on most-loved motion pictures, television, music, and video game productions come to life. And also greet your favorite stars along the way, all located at sections. Areas '''Current Main Studio Center- a main section of the park themed to movie studio lot. Opened on June 8, 1992 Hollywood -a section section based on Hollywood street. Opened on June 8, 1992 Springfield - a sub-zone In Hollywood themed to The Simpsons. Opened on June 2, 2010. New York City- a section section based on New York City. Opened on June 8, 1992 San Francisco - A section themed to a Californian city of the same name. Theme: San Francisco Opened on June 8, 1992 Sci-FI City - inspired by science fiction films and television programs. Theme: Sci-FI Opened on June 8, 1992 Seuss Landing -Themed to Dr Seuss Book's Opened on June 8th 1992 Harry Potter World - themed to Harry Potter book and film series. Opened on July 7, 2009 Jurassic Park - A land themed to the Jruassic Park franchise. Opened on June 17, 1998 Mr. DNA's Jurassic Carnival - a sub-zone in Jurassic World geared towards children Opened on June 17, 1998 Toon Walk - An area focusing on , Jay Ward cartoons,& Woody Woodpecker universe,. Opened on June 8th 1992 Nickelodeon Studios San Diego - themed to Nickelodeon Cartoon's Opened on June 10,2003. Cartoon Network City themed to Cartoon Network Cartoon's Opened on March 27,2006. Super Nintendo Land - themed to Nintendo. Opened on May 8, 2018. Former * Amity- an area themed around the Jaws franchise Opened on June 8. 1992 Closed on April 10, 2007. Replaced by The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. * TPA * Areas Main Studio Center A first section which an entry of the park. Theme: '''entertainment production lot. * '''Attractions Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment - a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. Theme: history of Universal Studios. Stage 12 - an interactive walkthrough attraction which shows concept arts, props, and displays of Universal Parks' upcoming attractions, as well as the displays and props of Universal Pictures' upcoming films. Theme: future attractions and Universal Pictures' films Opened: June 8th 1992 Universal Musicoaster - A metal rollercoaster based on Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this rollercoaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: Hollywood Opened: March 12, 2011 Sponsored by: Coke Cola. Height restriction: 54” Trvia: This Was A Roller coaster Was formerly Form Freestyle Music Park located in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina which It Was Know As The Time Machine however, the fate of Freestyle Music Park was similar to that of its predecessor and the park closed in September 2009 In 2010 The Ride Was Relocated At Universal Studios San Diego Whre It remands Opened With New Re-Panit Red Track And Yellow Supoets Universal Express available?: Yes Type: Steel B&M Sit Down Roller Coaster. Universal Express available?: Yes Studio Tour Tram - A tram ride. Map info: Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. Sponsored by: Kodak (1996-2005). Opening date: June 8, 1992. Universal Express available?: Yes Type:A tram ride. Opened: June 8th 1992 The NBCUniversal Experience - (formerly Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening Date:June 8th 1992 Universal Express available?: No Opened: June 8th 1992 (Please add more attractions, if you like) Stores Universal Studios Store - a gift store. Opened: June 8th 1992 That's a Wrap! - a store located at the exit of Universal Studios San Diego Opened: June 8th 1992 Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Opened: June 8th 1992 Restaurant's Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opened: June 8th 1992 All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opened: June 8th 1992 Hollywood a section section based on Hollywood street. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Current Attractions Shrek 4D - A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's Shrek franchise. Map Info: Shrek and Donkey are back! Join our heroes on an all new adventure that puts you in the story between the Oscar-winning film "Shrek" and "Shrek 2". Sponsored by: AMC Theatre Opened: June 11th 2003 Universal Express available?: Yes Replaced:Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies Type: 4D Cinema. Magic Potion Spin - As guests make their way past the bubbling vats of Fairy Godmother’s Potion Shop, they’ll encounter the fantastical heart of the factory, the Magic Potion Spin. This miniature Ferris wheel drives a clinking, clanking potion assembly line that circles the room, bottling magical elixirs from a giant wooden vat. Opening date: June 11, 2003.Universal Express available?: Yes Type: Mini Ferris wheel. Resident Evil: Escape from Racoon City - a 3-D Shooting gallery walkthrough. Map info: Escape the doomed corners of Racoon City. Enter Universal Palace Theater, where the entry of this once-famous theater transports you to the deadly alley of Racoon City. The T-Virus has rampaged the city, and fellow members of STARS take you on a mission to escape the city! Trivia: This attraction only opens during the HHN event and it's not intended for everyone under 18. Universal Express available?: No Type: a 3-D Shooting gallery. Phantom of the Opera Theater - Map info: The Phantom invites you to a night at the Opera, with a twist. Using surround sound, an animatronic "haunted" orchestra and projection effects, the theater turns into complete madness! Trivia: This attraction only opens during the HHN event. Universal Express available?: No Type: TPA Curious George Comes to Town - A water area based on Curious George Opening date: June 22, 2006 Universal Express available?: No Type: Water Sock Area. The Walking Dead Terror Maze - a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's acclaimed adult horror show The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Map info: Imagine, you woke up, and your pals are nothing like a horde of zombies. Now it's your chance to survive! Theme: The Walking Dead. Opening date: June 13, 2017. Replaced:Universal's House of Horrors Universal Express available?: No Type:Maze. The Fast and the Furious Spectacular - a car stunt show based on Universal Pictures' The Fast and the Furious franchise. Theme: The Fast and the Furious Opened: May 25th 2013 Replaced Fear Factor Live. Universal Express available?: Yes. Universal Studios Showtime Arena - an outdoor arena theater which shows annual shows, such as musical shows and stunt shows. Opening date: June 8th 1992 Universal Express available?: No Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D - a 3D simulator ride based on Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is presented by SEGA. Map Info: Take on a speedy 3D action with your favorite blue blur. Opening date: June 3, 2011. Universal Express available?: Yes. Universal Cinematastic - a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Opening date: June 12, 2006. Universal Express available?: No Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall - based on the 20th Century Fox's animated film franchise Ice Age. Map info: TBA. Theme: Ice Age Opening Date: August 12th, 2004. Replaced: The Forest Gump Experience. Height restriction: 45" Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: a log flume Universal Express available?: Yes. Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem - a simulator ride based on the Despicable Me franchise. Map info: TBA. Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: Nestle. Opening date: April 10th 2013. Replaced:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Universal Express available?: Yes Silly Fun Land - a play area. Map info: TBA. Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: Nestle. Opening date: April 12, 2013. Replaced:The Smurfs Play Village. Universal Express available?: No. Club Minions - a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. Map info: Dance along with the Minions. Sponsored by: Nestle. Opening date: April 12, 2013. Replaced:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Universal Express available?: No Universal Studios' Animal Actors - An animal show. Map info: TBA. Theme: Animal stars. Opening date: June 8, 1992 Universal Express available?: Yes Former Attractions Universal's House of Horrors - a haunted house that is similar to the one that used to be in Universal Studios Hollywood (but instead of Chucky it's the Invisible man and the Creature from the Black Lagoon), and it is not suitable for guests under 13. Theme: Universal classic (1920's-1950's) monsters Opened:October 5th 2005 Closing date: August 5, 2016. Replaced by: The Walking Dead Terror Maze Universal Express available?: No Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies Map Info: A live action show The attraction featured attacks from birds similar to Hitchcock's film The Birds in the pre-show area, and featured the shower scene from Psycho in the main show with narration by Anthony Perkins who played the part of Norman Bates in Psycho. Opened: June 8th 1992 Closing date: August 29th, 2002 Replaced by:Shrek 4-D Universal Express available?: No Fear Factor Live - a stunt show based NBC reailty TV series of the same name. Map info: TBA. Theme: Fear Factor. Opening date: March 11, 2005. Closing date: August 4, 2012. Replaced:The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show Replaced by: The Fast and the Furious Spectacular. Universal Express available?: Yes The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - a live stage show featuring Rocky and Bullwinkle. Theme: Rocky and Bullwinkle. Map Info: Join Rocky and Bullwinkle for this wackiest show. Opening date: June 8, 1992. Closing date: August 15, 2004. Replaced by:Fear Factor Live Universal Express available?: Yes The Smurfs Play Village - a juvinalie play area based on The Smurfs franchise by Peyo. Map Info: Play through the funfilled "Smurf"-sized village. Theme: TBA. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: children's play area Opening date: June 8, 1992 . Closing date: August 4, 2012. Replaced by: Silly Fun Land. The Forest Gump Experience - An interactive exhibit walkthrough TBA Theme: Forest GumpOpened date: June 8, 1992. Closing date: March 22, 2003. Replaced by: Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall Universal Express available?: No The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera - TBA Theme: Hanna-Barbera cartoons Map Info: Travel though the world of your favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoon stars. Opening date: June 8, 1992. Closing date: May 10, 2012.Opening date: June 8, 1992 . Closing date: August 4, 2012. Replaced by: Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem Universal Express available?: Yes. M&M's I Lost My M In Vegas-A 4D Show Based On The M&M's Commcial's Map Info TPA Opening date: June 6, 1997. Closing date: May 10, 2009 Replaced by:The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos Universal Express available?: Yes. Stores Shrek's Ye Store - a gift shop located at the exit of Shrek 4D which sells Shrek-themed merchandise. Theme: DreamWorks Animation's Shrek franchise Garage Sale - a kiosk located at next-door to The Fast and the Furious Spectacular. Theme: The Fast and the Furious Fire Department Store - a firehouse-themed store located at the exit of Backdraft. Theme: Firehouse Hello Kitty Store - a gift store contains merchindise based on Hello Kitty and other Sanrio characters. Theme: Sanrio Minion Mart - a store which sells merchandise of Despicable Me series. Opening date: April 12, 2013. Sonic Store - a store which sells merchandise of The Sonic The Heghog. series. Opening date: June 3, 2011. TPA Former stores Hanna Barbara Store- a store which sells merchandise of Hanna-Barbera Cartoon's Opening date:June 8th 1992 Closing date: September 30, 2012.Replaced by:Minion Mart TPA Restaurants Mel's Drive-In - a caf'e based on the 1973 film American Graffiti. Theme: American Graffiti Opening date:June 8th 1992 Celebrity Cuisine - a serve restaurant. Opening date:June 8th 1992 TPA Snacks and Drinks Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Starbucks - A coffee shop. Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory - a candy and snack store based on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory novel by Roald Dahl. Meet-n-greet characters Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss n Boots. Edward Sissorshands. Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy, Dr Nefario, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob Hello Kitty TPA You Can Add More. Springfield A sub-area Based on an American animated series The Simpsons. Current Attractions The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A 4D ride similar to the ones from Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Orlando. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Theme: The Simpsons Opened: June 2nd 2010 Replaced:M&M's I Lost My M In Vegas Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl- A flying saucer themed ride Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons Opening date: July 15, 2015 Replaced: Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs. Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower - a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. Map info: You want a funny ride inton the sky?. Theme: Krusty the Clown from The Simpsons. Opening Date: January 22, 2010 Itchy's Ball Spinner - a spinning UFO ride. Map Info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Universal Express available?: Yes.Attraction type: TBA Opening Date: January 22, 2010 Bart's Skateboard Spin - a spinning ride. Map Info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 48". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: TBA Opening Date: January 22, 2010 Former Attractions Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs- A short-lived Dumbo-like ride featuring Maggie Simpson Map info: TBA. Theme: Maggie Simpson from The Simpsons Opening date:June 2nd, 2010 Closed: August 22, 2014. Replaced by: Kang and Kados' Twirl and Whirl Stores Stores Kwik-E-Mart - a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc At The Exit Of The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos. Mapple Store The Leftorium Toys R Us Towne Center at Springfield Glenne Meet-n-Greet characters Homer Simpson Marge Simpson Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson Maggie Simpson Krusty the Clown New York A third section based on New York City. Theme: '''New York '''Current Attractions Jimmy Fallon Race Through New York - Info: A 4D motion simulator and dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. Map info: Race Jimmy Fallon through New York in a 4D motion dark ride. Theme: Jimmy Fallon Opened date:May 2 2016 Replaced:Twister... Ride it Out! Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue - A rock musical show Opened June 8 1992 Sesame Street: Spaghetti Space Chase - Map info: Rescue Sesame Street from the merciless Macaroni. Express available?: Yes Opening date: October 5, 2014 The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. Map info: TBA. Sponsored by: TBA. Theme: Spiderman. Opened date: August 31, 2001. Replaced: Journey Through The Land Before Time. Ghostbusters: The Ride - Info: An inverted coaster that is similar to Six Flags Magic Mountain's Batman: The Ride, but has green tracks and purple supports instead of blue tracks and dark blue supports. Theme: Ghostbusters Opening date: October 7, 1996 The Revenge of the Mummy - an indoor rollercoaster inspired by The Mummy film series. Opened date: May 21, 2004.Replaced:Backdraft Former Attractions Journey Through The Land Before Time - a dark ride based on The Land Before Time franchise. Map info: Join the adventure through the Great Valley with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. Sponsored by: TBA. Theme: The Land Before Time. Opened date: June 8th 1992. Closing Date: November 5, 2000. Replaced by: The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man Backdraft - a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. Map info: TBA. Theme: Backdraft. Opening date: April 11, 1996. Closing Date: November 15, 2003. Replaced by: The Revenge of the Mummy Twister... Ride it Out! - A special effects simulation attraction based on Twister Map Info:Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. Theme: Twister Opening date: July 5, 1999 Closing Date: November 15, 2016. Replaced by: Jimmy Fallon Race Through New York TPA. Restaurants Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food. TPA You Can Add More Shops Sesame Corner - Sesame Street goods. Map info: Themed after the famous Sesame Street, the characters from the hit TV-series have their own mercantile stand. TPA You Can Add More Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Elmo,Big Bird,Abby Cabby,Cookie Monster, Oscar, Murray Monster, Bert, Ernie, Zoe, Rosita TPA You Can Add More * Snacks & Drinks * Starbucks - a coffee shop. TPA- * San Francisco A section themed to a Californian city of the same name. Theme: '''San Francisco * '''Attractions Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure '''- a 25-minute 4D film based on Jim Henson's ''Fraggle Rock ''television series. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Jim Henson's ''Fraggle Rock '' Opened date: '''June 8th 1992 San Francisco Bay Surfing - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Universal Lagoon. Map info: 'TBA ' '''Opened date: '''June 8th 1992 * Hershey's Chocolate World- '''A interactive center that is focused on Hershey products '''Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 ** '''WWE Raw at Universal - A live show featuring WWE wrestlers ** Godzilla: The Ride - a floorless coaster that is similar to Medusa from Six Flags Discovery Kingdom, but is Blue and Black instead of Yellow and Purple. Theme: Godzilla 2014 film Opened June 16 2018 ** 24: Underground Escape-''' *** A high-speed dark ride based on 24. In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair. '''Restaurants TPA You Can Add Some Shops TPA You Can Add More Meet'n'Greet Attractions TPA You Can Add Some Sci-Fi City A Fith section inspired by science fiction films and television programs . Current Attractions Transformers: Battle For The Allspark - a 4D simulator/dark ride based on Transformers film series. Theme: Transformers. Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 3D simulator/dark ride Opened date: July 21 2014. Men in Black: Alien Attack - an interactive shooting gallery dark ride based on Men in Black franchise. Map info: TBA Theme: Men in Black. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: shooting gallery dark ride Opened date: March 21 2000. Back to the Future: The Ride - an IMAX motion simulator ride based on Back to the Future trilogy. Map info: TBA Theme: Back to the Future. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: simulator ride Opened date: June 8th 1992. E.T. Adventure - a dark ride based on the E.T. movie by Steven Spielberg. Map info: TBA Theme: E.T. the Extraterrestrial. Height restriction: 34”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: dark ride Opened date: June 8th 1992. Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Map info: TBA. Theme: Terminator. Opening date: October 19, 1998. Battlestar Galactica - a twin duleing roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name. It is sponsered by Burger King. Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling rollercaoster action. Opening date: July 8, 2006. The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines - A Interactive 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on The Matrix while similar to Star Tours Former Attractions TPA You Can Add Some ''' '''Stores Transformers: Shop in Disguise - '''a gift shop which sells Transformers-themed merchandise, like action figures, shirts, etc. 'Opening date: '''July 21, 2014' E.T Toy Closet. - A store sells ET-exclusive merchandise. Theme:E.T. Opening date: June 8, 1992 Restaurants Michael Bay's Explosive Diner - '''a restaurant which specializes in spicy dishes. '''E.T. Grill - a buffet restaurant. Meet-n-Greet characters * Optimus Prime * Megatron * Doc Brown * Marty McFly * Agent K * Agent J * You Can Add More. * Seussville The Sixth section of the park. Themed To Dr Seuss Book's. Attractions ** Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. 'Opening date: '''June 8th 1992 Map Info: '''Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers. * '''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish '- a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name.'''Map Info: '''Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride '''Opening date: '''June 8th 1992 Universal Express available?: Yes * '''The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: 'Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat '''Opening date: '''June 8th 1992 Universal Express available?: Yes * '''Lorax's Tree Park '- a playground based on the 2012 movie. '''Map Info: '''Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. Sponsored by Coke-Cola. '''Opening date: '''June 8th 1992 Universal Express available?: No * '''Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: '''Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. '''Opening date: '''June 8th 1992 Universal Express available?: Yes * '''Stores ** Seuss Store '''- a store where various books from Dr. Seuss as well as some merchandise products can be bought. ** '''Cats, Hats, and Things - TBA ** Mulberry Street Store Restaurants * Green Eggs & Ham '''- a small restaurant. * You Can Add More * '''Snacks and drinks ** Moose Juice, Goose Juice - a drink stand. ** Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shop '''- an ice cream stand. ** '''Snookers & Snookers Sweet Candy Cookers ** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Studios San Diego A Sevevth section based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter book series and Warner Bros.' Harry Potter film franchise. Theme: Harry Potter book and film series Attractions Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey - a dark ride. Map info: TBA. Theme: Harry Potter. Height restriction: 48”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: dark ride Opened:July 7, 2009 Professor Snape's School of Potions - a small interactive attraction in which visitors create a potion from a variety of ingredients. Universal Express available?: No Opened:July 7, 2009 Flight of the Hippogriff - a family roller coaster based on a hippogriff. Theme: Harry Potter's hippogriff Universal Express available?: Yes Opened:July 7, 2009 Dragon Challenge - a dueling inverted coaster similar to other Dragon Challenge coasters in other Universal parks. Theme: Harry Potter dragons Universal Express available?: Yes Opened:July 7, 2009 Category:Theme Parks Category:Article under construction Category:Universal theme park fanon